Mirage
by TalepieceUK
Summary: Leela leaves Gallifrey and finds a new travelling companion. femslash
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Mirage  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 12 cert.  
PAIRING: Leela/Rodan  
DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine.  
CONTINUITY: Ties in with The Lost Children story.

* * *

It had always amazed Leela that people thought she remained on Gallifrey to be with Andred. He was a good man, a kind man, but he wasn't the Time Lord who had kept her on their planet. She turned to consider the woman who had kept her there. Rodan's face was set in a stoney expression. It had been for some time.

They had left Gallifrey because the high-and-mighty Time Lords were unable to accept the savage in their midst. Leela had borne their muttered insults and their open hostility for as long as she could but only Andred's timely intervention had saved her from a murder trial and at least one Time Lord from the loss of a number of his due regenerations. A truly good man to step back from the woman he so obviously admired and offer her and her lover a way out. So they had taken an old Tardis, though not quite so old as the Doctor's battered blue box, and escaped the confines of Gallifrey society to travel together amongst the stars.

At least that had been the plan. Leela's face had split in a wide, wild grin as the Tardis took them away from Gallifrey and on to adventure. Rodan had stood very still, very quiet, and waited for the Tardis to put down. Their relationship had become more strained as time went on. No planet was good enough for Rodan, no danger too great for Leela. She needed only her knife and her wits. Rodan needed comfort and safety. She needed to return to Gallifrey. Leela had realised it soon enough, though she had hoped that the excitement of their new life might grow on Rodan. It had not.

'I have given my word to these people, I will not let them down.' Rodan nodded vaguely, her eyes barely lifting to Leela's face. 'But, when that is done, we will return to Gallifrey.' Rodan's eyes finally met hers, a look of hope brightening them. Leela reached out for her, running a shy hand down Rodan's arm, 'We will be better then.' She didn't really believe it but at least there was hope in those eyes again, not the cold, dead look that had haunted them for so long.

The word Leela had given was to a small village on a planet with too few resources and very little hope. Somehow the place seemed to suit Rodan's mood. After a bumpy landing, Rodan had needed time to repair the Tardis and Leela had ventured out to find half a dozen spears aimed at her chest. She had grinned the feral grin that troubled Rodan even more than it had the Doctor. In a very short time the six spears lay in pieces around her, the villagers prostrating themselves at her feet. The elder had begged her mercy and Leela had laughed, 'Fear not, Old One, I mean you no harm.' Harsh wine, piles of meat and many tales that the Doctor would have described as being like an unkempt canine followed. Leela revelled in it, thrilled to be with people who reminded her of her old life. Rodan had drunk and eaten little, scurrying back to the Tardis as soon as was polite.

That had been her mistake. Had she remained, stayed as Leela expected her consort to do, partaken of the little that these people offered so freely, then Leela would have had no chance to give her word. Instead the wine flowed, sloshing around in Leela's belly. She laughed hard, roaring at the increasingly ribald tales the villagers told. But one tale had left them suddenly quiet. Leela felt the change in energy as they sank in to their fears and worries.

'What? What, Old One? Tell me what ails your village and perhaps I can be of service.'

She would never have made the offer if Rodan had been by her side, knowing that the woman would be angry with her. Rodan would never have let her drink so much anyway. Too late now and Leela enjoyed the buzzing energy that filled her. It had been some time since she took on a quest like this and she thrilled to it.

'There is a place. A place filled with bounty,' the Old One had said, 'some little way from here.'

'And what of it, Old One?'

'Water,' a woman hissed and there was a reverent muttering from the others.

A young man spoke up, 'And weapons.'

'And the food of the gods,' the Old One added.

Leela considered them. There were such legends on all planets, in all villages; tales of the perfect life close by, tales of gold, of wine and women, of everlasting life. Most were a nonsense, tales told to children to make them behave or told to the young to trick them in to remaining in the village. Some were true, though. Leela knew as much.

'Tell me more, Old One,' she said, settling back on the cushions that supported her lounging body.

A temple, little more than a day's walk from the village. Great things within. Many brave young souls lost, never returning from their expeditions. Eventually the village elders had decreed that no-one would follow their path. The tales had shifted and warped in to the vague legends they had told her in hushed whispers. Leela considered them carefully. They could survive as they were, eking out their meagre lives in the scrubby land. Survive, yes, but barely. And if this temple were real? If these tales were true?

'I will go.' A buzz of excitement and Leela couldn't disguise the joy on her face. She held up a hand to stem their chatter, 'I can offer you no guarantees. Hear me,' she said as the chatter rose again, 'I will go. I will find this temple if it exists and I will return with the truth. If it is real and there is no great danger, you may choose to send your warriors there. If I return with warning that you are not to do so, you will not do so,' her voice hardened in warning, 'Do you understand me, Old One?'

The old man nodded. He tried to remain expressionless but the burning hope in his eyes gave him away. Leela shook her head but allowed her own excitement to show in her face. The old man began to chuckle and the rest of the villagers joined in. They were roaring in mirth when Rodan stepped out of the Tardis and returned to Leela's side. Her own expression only grew harder the more the savages laughed. Leela faltered. She slapped the Old One's shoulder as she rose from the cushions. On unsteady legs she guided Rodan away from the throng, a casual arm around the Time Lord's shoulder.

'We will be better then,' Leela repeated as if saying the words again would make them true. 'I will leave at first light, camp outside the temple and enter early the next day. I will spend no more than one day there and return on the following. Three days at most. And then only if the place exists. You can remain in the Tardis during that time,' Leela added, hoping it would ease Rodan's hard stare.

'Or we could use the Tardis to get us there and return immediately.'

Leela sighed, 'You now that old thing cannot be used for such short journeys.'

'I have been working on "that old thing" for the past months.'

Leela winced at the outraged tone and nodded sagely, 'And I have every faith in your work, my love, but I would rather these people see me acting as they expect. They will believe my words if I do so; using this machine that they do not understand will make them think of magic and only leave them doubting me.'

Rodan grunted but accepted her words. She glanced around at the little village, the laughing, drunken villagers, the animals that ran wild around them. 'I will go with you. Yes,' Rodan held up a hand to halt Leela's protests, 'I will go with you and experience this life that you enjoy so much. It will be an adventure,' her lips fluttered in to a sad smile on the word, 'and it will help me to understand what it is you love so much about all this,' her hand moved to take in their surroundings.

'I would be honoured to have my woman by my side,' Leela said and leaned forward to kiss her.

Rodan's hand was between them again, pressing back on Leela's chest, 'Your woman takes exception to the stench of wine and undercooked meat.'

They rose early the next morning. Rodan had hoped that all the wine of the night before might delay them but it had not. Though Leela did have a pounding headache. If this temple contained decent wine, it would be worth the trek. The land was barren, scrubby fields that barely grew enough for the gaunt animals to graze on, much less to feed the villagers. The scratchy green gave way to dusty plains, the grey sand shifting beneath their feet. It swirled up in to their faces and caught at the back of their throats. Leela could sense Rodan's discomfort, though she said nothing. Her skirts hitched up above her ankles, back as straight as she could keep it, Rodan drudged on. Leela loved her again then; loved her for accepting that this was what they must do; loved her for supporting Leela's need to do it. Perhaps they could make this work after all?

It was late afternoon when they first spotted the temple. The burning sun was finally dropping low in the sky. Sweat ran free down Leela's back, Rodan's gown was stained dark. Leela stopped, offering Rodan the waterskin as her eyes studied the horizon.

'There,' she said, excitement colouring her tone, 'There, do you see?'

Rodan lifted her head, following Leela's outstretched hand, 'Are you sure?'

'Certain,' Leela turned to her, 'We will be there by nightfall.'

And they were or only a little after. It had cooled considerably and Leela lit a fire, pressing Rodan to the ground beside it while she bustled around their newly-formed camp. She disappeared for some time and returned to find Rodan looking around with rising panic. Leela raised her hand and proudly displayed the little creatures she had caught. Already skinned and blooded, of course; Rodan hated to see such work. The fire had banked and Leela threw on more kindling before setting the meat to cook. She sat down beside Rodan, grateful for the waterskin that was pressed in to her hands. She drank deeply and shook the skin in the hope of finding more water inside.

'That's all we have,' Rodan said.

Leela stared at her, 'All? But there were another two skins at least.' She paused, seeing guilt and fear flash across Rodan's face. 'Well,' she said in an deliberately calm voice, 'let us hope that the tales of this place are correct. We shall drink fresh water and fine wine tomorrow.'

Rodan's head fell to Leela's shoulder. Leela shifted to take the woman in to her arms. She dropped her head to Rodan's hair and tried to remember what it had been like for those first few months on Gallifrey. Happy and carefree, giddy to be getting to know this woman...falling in love with her. And tried to forget the rest of their time on Gallifrey. Leela allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment, waking again to the smell of burning flesh. She reached out and used the tips of her fingers to lift the charcoaled stick that held the meat above the fire. Her movements had Rodan slipping from her side and Leela grabbed for her. The stick fell from her fingers and toppled in to the fire. The meat flared and burned at its centre. Leela gave a heavy sigh and pulled Rodan closer to her. She manoeuvred them until they were lying on the rough sleeping mat that the villagers had provided. Lying back, feeling Rodan's weight against her chest, she stared up at the stars and wondered which of the gods up there had so taken against her.

The sun rose rapidly on this planet and there was barely a pause between night and the blinding light of morning. Leela winced as she opened her eyes. She looked around, checking that her instincts had not failed her; that their camp had not seen any visitors in the night. Everything was as it should be, including Rodan's hand laying on her breast, Rodan's breathing tickling at her neck. Leela turned her head and studied the temple. They were a dozen yards from it, camped on the smooth ground that surrounded the large, square building. It was stepped up in to a high point that was capped with a large gem. The gem sparkled in the morning sun. The stone of the temple was a different colour from the ground beneath her and she wondered how far it had been bought. There were no peaks as far as her sharp eyes could see and stones that size would take some considerable work to move even short distances. So this place was important - or it had been. But did it contain what the legends claimed?

Time to find out. She woke Rodan with a gentle shake. As the woman came to Leela dropped a delicate kiss to her lips. They shaped in to a smile but then Rodan opened her eyes and the smile gave way to a scowl. Leela helped her sit up and eased herself away from the woman. She got to her feet in one easy motion and stretched. Her short skirt rode up on her thighs and Leela looked down to find Rodan eyeing the display appreciatively. It would be so easy to delay their mission.

'Come on,' Leela said, 'let us see if the legends ring true.'

Rodan got to her feet with slow, aching movements before dusting herself and then her hands off. She looked around. 'How do we get in?'

Leela studied the temple for a moment. 'There is a large entrance on that side,' she said, 'I found it last night as I hunted. I found no other entrance.'

'That will have to do then.'

They were heavy doors cut from a dark wood that Leela hadn't seen even close to the village. Both doors had huge, bronze handles. Leela took one, Rodan the other. At a nod from Leela they heaved on the handles, pressing them down with all their might. With drawn out, protesting sounds the handles gave and the doors began to open. Leela left her side and joined Rodan, together forcing one door open. The floor on beyond was thick with dust and debris making it hard to push the door through its arc. Leela and Rodan threw their shoulders against the wood and worked their legs until the door cleared its own path and they could step inside.

Light from the sun flooded the room through the prism of the gem atop the temple. The large, open room was bathed in a purple glow that made Leela's skin tingle. Or was that something else? She looked around, studying the room carefully. What was that? That feeling, that strange, dangerous air to the place?

Rodan gave a squeal of delight and ran forward. At the centre of the room was a well. It was large, built from small stones that matched the temple itself. The water was clear and sparkled in the light. 'Rodan, no!' Leela called out but it was too late. Rodan had launched herself at the well, throwing herself over the low wall and dipping her hands in to the water. She splashed it on to her face, drinking the water from her hands before ducking down and washing the water over her exposed skin.

The transformation took seconds. From harmless well welcoming visitors to this place, in to a tower of water that rose up above Rodan and loomed down upon her. Leela raced forward, ducking low under the thundering water that threatened to crash down on them at any moment. She caught Rodan's cowering body in one arm and bundled them across the temple floor. Leela pushed Rodan to the ground and turned back, her body shielding Rodan from the menace above them. It had formed a body of sorts, bulbous and shifting, rippling in the air as it considered them. Leela drew her knife, though she didn't know what good it would do her against such a creature. At least this explained why no-one had returned from the place. Some sort of trick; a mirage to lure the unwary in. Clean, clear water was the one thing anyone visiting this place would be sure to want. Leela only hoped they would find some way to get the news back to the village.

Her thoughts were quickly cast aside as the creature flared out in a burst of water aimed directly for them. She ducked low over Rodan's body and waited. But the anticipated blow didn't come. Leela dared a look from behind her raised hand and saw the creature still a few yards above them. It hung in the air, wavering there as what passed for its head jerked from one side to the other. It seemed to be looking for something, something that held it back from them.

'Leela!' Rodan said on a gasp.

Leela followed the direction of Rodan's widening eyes to the corner of the temple. Gushing from the angle of the wall was a dense blue smoke. It shifted and swirled above the floor, rushing forward as it too formed a body. This time long and snake-like. Leela's eyes darted from one creature to the other. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't need to. All that mattered was the chance they had to get clear of the temple. Leela turned back to Rodan, lifting her up from the dirty floor. Leela huddled Rodan in to her side and hurried them towards the door.

Both creatures stopped, their barely-formed heads turning to stare at the women. There was a bubbling howl from the water creature and gibbering voices inside Leela's head that she knew were from the blue creature. She ignored it all, inching Rodan with her. The water creature howled again and its head darted down, dropping low in front of them to block their way. But the blue creature moved too, leaping up at the water creature, mouth wide, wispy fangs bared.

Leela threw herself across the floor dragging Rodan down with her. They skidded in the thick dirt and came to a stop in a deep cloud of dust. Leela covered Rodan with her body, pressing the woman in to the dirt, ignoring her hacking coughs. She pressed her own face in to Rodan's hair and waited for the lash of water or the strike of blue fangs. She waited...waited. The howls and hisses died out above them and still she waited. Only when Leela was certain that the room around them was calm did she lift her head. She held her hand firm on Rodan's shoulder, hoping that she would stay down. To her amazement she did so.

Leela stood slowly, eyes darting around the temple. Still bathed in purple light, still covered in dirt. But there was a strange green-blue slime in a large puddle close to the well. Leela stepped forward, neck straining to look in to the well without getting too close. The well was full of the same; the water fouled. She sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling at the smell. A few more steps and she was close to the oozing mess. Behind her, Rodan finally rose. She gasped, though Leela wasn't sure if the sight or smell had caused it. Leela turned as Rodan approached her and held out a hand, her other hand still brandishing her knife.

'What happened?'

'I have no idea,' Leela said.

A sudden grinding of stone on stone made them both jump, Rodan yelped and pushed herself in to Leela's side. They moved as one, following the sounds. A waft of stale air greeted them as they turned to the back of the temple. A single stone in the far wall had shifted, pulled back and moved to one side. It exposed a hole just big enough for one person to duck through. Rodan glanced up at Leela. Leela couldn't help the wild grin that twitched at her lips.

'Of course you want to go in there,' Rodan said.

'Of course I do, my love,' Leela pulled the protesting woman with her, 'We came here to find out what this place is and now we shall.'

'There could be more of these things,' Rodan tilted her head towards the well as they rounded it, 'Perhaps worse things.'

'No. No, there are not.'

'How can you be so sure?'

Leela sighed, 'This is what I am good at, Rodan; this is what I can do. You must accept that, my love.'

Rodan said nothing more and Leela was glad of it. She was glad too that the woman remained at her side; for all her bravado, she did not wish to enter this new space alone. She pushed Rodan behind her, thrusting her neck in to the gap between the stones and peering inside. As she did so light flooded the place. Leela drew her head back in shock, knife raised as she waited for something else to happen. Nothing did. She leaned forward again and considered the room beyond. It was bigger than the other room. Bigger by far. Leela drew her head back again and looked around them.

'Leela?'

Leela smiled at Rodan. She guided her knife back in to its sheath and stepped in to the room, dragging her trailing leg in before helping Rodan to follow. They stood just inside the new room and stared around them in wonder. It was full. Full of the treasures that all of the villager's tales had foretold. Gold and other precious metals glittered in the light; gems sparkled and winked at them; line upon line of flagons; chests stacked three deep. Off in the impossible distance there was the gentle bubbling sound of a stream. Rodan gasped, her eyes wide as she took it all in.

'Treasure, my love,' Leela said, 'Just as the legends foretold.'

'And all you had to do was wait for the blue thingy to kill the water thingy.'

Leela opened her mouth to speak, ready to explain that she did not think the altercation was for their benefit. She felt sure that the appearance of the blue creature had been incidental and, if the strange words that still floated at the edge of her mind were real, nothing to do with this place at all. "Doctor", those gibbering voices had said, definitely something about the Doctor. Had that creature been there for her? For them? And would there be another one? At least that made her decision easier. She had to return Rodan to Gallifrey now; she would be safer there with all of her people to protect her. With Andred to protect her. And without Leela to put her in harms way.

'Leela?' Rodan's hand was gentle on her shoulder. Leela forced her thoughts aside and smiled. Rodan leaned forward to drop a kiss to Leela's lips, 'Are you all right? Were you hurt?' she asked with rising panic.

Leela batted away Rodan's searching hands, 'No, not hurt at all. Just...amazed.'

'It is quite remarkable. Fancy all those tales being true.'

'They sometimes are,' Leela laughed at Rodan's surprise, 'There is wisdom even amongst savages, my love.'

Wisdom and a great deal of joy. The journey back to the village had been arduous, though sips of the fine wine and crystal clear water had helped them along. The villagers gathered around them in amazement, eager to hear their story. Rodan had been surprised that Leela had omitted so much of the truth but Leela had simply told them what they needed to know and no more. A day of rest, another of travelling and they were back at the temple with the Old One and most of his people in tow. More jubilation, barely tempered by Leela's insistence that they should not take what they did not need. Of course they had. There might be wisdom amongst savages but there was greed amongst all men. Yet another day's walk under the harsh sun and they were finally back at the Tardis.

Leela stood at the door and looked out at the village. Had Rodan been so inclined she might have suggested they remain for a while. To keep an eye on the villager's excesses, if nothing else. But, no, Rodan wanted to leave and Leela was pleased of that in a way. She would take Rodan back to Gallifrey...hand her over to Andred...make some excuse to return to the Tardis...and weep as she worked the controls. She loved the woman, loved her with all her heart, but Rodan's heart was of Gallifrey and too burdened by their ways. And now there was this new threat - this blue smoke that whispered of the Doctor while it lurked in your mind. This serpentine beast that gushed from the walls to loom down upon you. No, she would leave Rodan in Andred's care and find some way to deal with these blue demons that attacked from the corners.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Blue Demons  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 12 cert.  
PAIRING: (a hint of) Leela/Zoe  
DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine.  
SUMMARY: Leela meets another former companion in her attempt to defeat the Blue Demons.  
CONTINUITY: Ties in with The Lost Children, follows on from Mirage.

* * *

Zoe Heriot pressed herself against the wall and stared at the blue smoke that was gushing from the corner of the room. It hissed in her mind, words that she couldn't quite make out. She shook her head violently and tried to clear her panicked thoughts. Face set in a determined expression, she pushed off from the wall and ran to the door, slapping at the controls and waiting impatiently for the metal to slide open. She rushed out as soon as the gap was big enough and ran down the corridor. She didn't want to look back but she couldn't stop herself. She stumbled, almost falling but righted herself against the wall as she watched the blue smoke follow her.

She had seen it the day before. A strange blue haze that wisped around the corner of the room. Then Doctor Crowley had come in to ask her something and the smoke was gone. Zoe thought she'd seen it rush back in to the angle of the wall but surely that was her imagination. She had written the whole thing off as utterly ridiculous. She'd checked the environmental logs and there were no problems, no issues logged for that time or location. Everything was running as it should be. Just her mind playing tricks on her. Again.

No time for that now, she told herself firmly. The smoke was gaining on her, slowly forming in to something more than smoke. Something heaving and shifting despite the still air of The Wheel. She needed to find Crowley; they might be able to get samples of whatever this blue smoke was and then she would get some answers. She forced herself forward again and ran on down the long, curved corridor.

The hissing was growing louder and there were words now, definite words. Doctor? Did this thing want Crowley? Zoe hesitated, stumbling again. Was she leading the creature to the one person it wanted to find? Could this blue smoke even be sentient? And then there was another noise. Something entirely different, though it raised the same sort of feeling in Zoe's already panicked mind. It was a strange wheezing-whirring sound, coming in and out as if whatever was making it wasn't quite sure yet. It was coming from somewhere down the cross corridor a little further along.

Zoe stared at the smoke again. It was almost upon her - she had to move. She ran a few paces and threw herself left in to the corridor. It should have been clear but someone had left a large storage container against the wall. It took up most of the space, even Zoe would have to squeeze herself through the gap. There was a loud creaking noise and a woman's voice hissed, 'Hush'. Then the woman appeared. She simply walked out of the side of the sealed container in to the corridor.

Her blue eyes lifted to Zoe's face, her hand dropped immediately to the knife at her hip. She paused, considering Zoe carefully. Zoe stared back at her, her mind suddenly filled with the strange images that plagued her dreams. For months now she'd been struggling to force her mind to cooperate with her. Longer than that; it had all started after Jamie and his strange friend had visited the station. It was stress, Doctor Crowley said, stress from the attack. But Zoe wasn't sure. There was something else. Something more that she couldn't quite force in to shape in her mind. She had always been very proud of her eidetic memory but recently she had begun to wonder if perhaps it was as much a curse as a boon.

The woman's eyes dropped suddenly and she shouted, 'The blue demon! Come, girl, run!'

A calloused hand reached for hers and Zoe was tugged so hard she almost lost her balance. The woman was stronger than Zoe had expected and she yanked Zoe back to her feet. They forced themselves through the slim gap between the container and the wall, then ran on. Zoe made to look back but the woman yanked at her hand again and she was forced to keep running.

'That way,' Zoe panted out, her free hand lifting to indicate the right turn up ahead.

They ran on, skidding around the corner and picking up speed again as they approached a large door. Zoe wished for longer legs as she struggled to keep up with the woman. She could sense the blue creature behind them, slithering through the air. She forced a little more speed from her legs and passed the woman, shaking her hand free as she reached out for the control panel.

The woman gave a startled yelp and Zoe felt her presence disappear from behind her. She spun on her heels and looked in horror at the creature that now filled the corridor. A huge blue snake dancing in the air, its head swaying from side to side. The woman had fallen - or perhaps the creature had tripped her. She was lying on her back, her knife already in hand. She waved it over her body, warding off the creature, following the creature's movements. The elongated head bobbed a few times, its eyeless attention shifting from the woman to Zoe and back again.

'Run! Run, girl; the blue demon seeks me.'

'Er, no, I think it's after me,' Zoe said.

There was a strange lull. The creature seemed to freeze in the air. The woman's eyes darted from it to Zoe's face. 'You are arguing with me over who this creature wants to kill?'

Zoe shrugged, a faint grin coming to her face, 'Not really. But this thing was chasing me before you,' she hesitated, 'arrived.'

'Then you have travelled with the Doctor?'

'The Doc-' Zoe began but she was cut off. There was a louder hissing sound that filled the corridor. A gush of smoke filled the space behind the creature and quickly formed in to a second. Zoe swallowed hard, 'Perhaps that one's yours?'

The woman's eyes swiveled back to the corridor and widened as the second creature formed a twin of the first. Her body contorted and she was on her feet before Zoe had realised what she was doing. The knife thrust out at the first creature. Sounds roared in their heads. Zoe shuffled backwards. The door wasn't far away, if she could just get to it and get them through they might be safe. She stretched her hand out behind her, eyes never leaving the two creatures who hissed and gibbered at them. The woman thrust again but it made no difference. Surely the station's security should have been alerted by now? The sensors should have picked up these things.

One of the creatures reared up, it's head thrown high. The other did the same and the two long, blue bodies loomed above them. Then they were diving down, blue mouths opened wide, fangs dripping blue mist as they raced towards their victims. Zoe braced herself against the wall, the controls behind her forgotten. The woman's back straightened. There was a strange acceptance in the gesture and Zoe admired her and hated her for it at the same time. The woman's knife hand lowered, her head lifted and she stared in to the blue face of her death. Zoe finally looked at her. She was strange. Long, wild hair falling over bare shoulders. Below was a short leather dress that could barely be called decent. Where had this woman come from? Zoe felt a deep pang of regret that she would never know who she was.

There was a sudden rush of burning hot air...a screaming sound that came from a long, long way off...a moment of angry, confused gibbering from the creatures...then an explosion of blue ichor that flooded the corridor. It coated the walls, washed across the floor and covered the startled woman. Zoe blinked hard against the splashes of goo that had reached her face. She lifted a shaking hand and wiped it way, flicking it off her fingers in disgust. The woman stood absolutely still, her back even straighter than before. Zoe took a few hesitant steps forward, stopped, then hurried to her side.

'Are you -' Zoe began but she stopped as the woman turned around. Blue eyes fluttered open, brighter even than the slime that covered her. Her hair was slick with it, her minimal attire stained blue. The room was cooling and Zoe saw her shiver a little. 'Are you all right? Let me get Doctor Crowley?'

'No,' the woman barked. She shook herself like a dog, flicking blue goo everywhere. Zoe glanced down at her now speckled suit, then glared at the woman who had the decency to look contrite. 'No, thank you,' she said in a gentler tone, 'I must return to the Tardis.'

'Tardis?' Zoe said. Her head pounding suddenly. Did she know that word? No, surely not; it wasn't a word at all. But there was something and it was screaming silently in her mind. She gasped in pain, clutching at her head. Slimy hands reached for her and held her up. 'What's happening?'

'We were attacked by the blue demons,' the woman said, 'and I believe you are experiencing the emotional aftereffects.'

'No, no,' Zoe shook herself violently, 'it isn't that. What is a Tardis?' she said, almost begging.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, stopped, then said, 'You have met the Doctor.'

It wasn't a question, Zoe noticed. She said, 'Jamie's friend? Yes, they were here about a year ago.'

'Jamie?'

There was a hint of jealousy in the tone and Zoe wondered what relationship this woman had had with the old man. Surely not his lover? The thought made her shudder in distaste. Or perhaps she had known Jamie? Funny how she felt so comfortable saying the name. She'd only known the men for a few days and, though it had been an intense time, she had no special attachment to them. Did she? Her head throbbed again and Zoe cried out in pain. Again the woman held her up.

'You must come with me.'

And Zoe was being half-dragged, half-carried back down the corridor. They waded through the blue ichor, leaving a trail of sticky footprints behind them. A stray part of Zoe's brain considered how much work it would be to clean up. When that thought had passed by another took its place.

'Who are you?'

'I am Leela of the Sevateem.'

Said with pride, as if Zoe should be impressed. She was more impressed that this Leela woman didn't seem at all concerned about her current state. 'Did you know the Doctor? That little, old man in the funny clothes?'

'Little? Old?' Leela considered the words; these Time Lords were difficult to keep track of. 'I knew him but he was a big, laughing oaf then.'

'I'm sorry, are we talking about the same man?'

'Yes,' Leela said and said no more.

Zoe noticed that they were close to where they had met. There was the misplaced storage container. This Leela woman seemed to be heading for it. Perhaps she'd been hiding in it? Zoe slowed her pace and Leela tugged at her arm to keep them moving. Zoe pulled back, her arm slipping from Leela's slick hands with a squelching noise. The pain in her head had lessened but the confusion had grown. She looked around, amazed that the alarms hadn't even sounded. Did no-one on the station watch the sensor readings? Leela took a few more steps toward the container before she turned to her. Those blue eyes were flashing now but Zoe didn't know if it was impatience or anger. She felt quite sure that angering this woman would be a bad idea.

'What are you going to do with me?'

'Do, girl? What would I do with you?'

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking. Ah,' she cried out again, her head pounding, 'what is happening to me?'

'I think the Tardis might be able to help.'

Leela hurried to the container and pressed at some hidden panel. A door swung open but not where it should have been. Leela reached for Zoe, pulling the smaller woman in to her arms and lifting her off her feet. Zoe flushed red with embarrassment but knew she couldn't keep her feet for too much longer. Leela turned her body to the side and eased them both through the door. It closed slowly behind them. Zoe closed her eyes against the bright light within, pressing her face in to Leela's chest. Her flush grew deeper and she tried to struggle out of the woman's arms. Leela gently lowered her to her feet and kept hold of her until she appeared to be stable.

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and she stared in wonder. She turned in Leela's arms, looking around them at the vast room. There was a strange device at its centre, a console of sorts. White, glowing panels covered the walls, a faint yellow energy tracing through them. It was impossibly large. Zoe crumbled again, her knees giving way under the pain that lanced through her head and down her spine. Impossibly large. She felt Leela's hands around her again and fell in to them. Impossible. She was lowered to the cold floor. Impossible like so many of the things that had haunted her dreams this past year.

'You need help,' Leela's voice sounded a long way off, 'I will find the Doctor; he will know what to do.'

'How?' Zoe hissed through her pain.

There was a long pause before Leela said, 'I do not know. But the Tardis will.'

She bustled around the console. Zoe watched her. She looked like a savage but she knew what she was doing. At least, she seemed to have a fair idea. That would explain why she was becoming so annoyed by the machine's refusal to do whatever she was trying to make it do. Zoe sat up, curiosity overriding the pounding of her head and the rolling of her stomach. This Leela knew some very interesting words. She was muttering them every few seconds now, growing more and more angry with the machine. Zoe's eyes trailed over the six-sided console. She'd never seen anything like it...but she knew what needed to be done.

Zoe stood on shaking legs and tottered to the console. Leela made to help her but she waved her back. She stumbled the few yards to the console and propped herself up against it. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, then she reached out and pushed one of the controls in to position. Her eyes opened in surprise as the centrepiece began to hum. It lifted slightly and Zoe worked another control. The column began to rise and fall in a slow, even rhythm. There was that noise again, the one she had heard before Leela had first appeared. The whole room vibrated gently.

'How did you do that?'

Zoe slumped against the console, suddenly overwhelmed with pain. 'I have no idea,' she said through clenched teeth, 'but was it right?'

'Yes. Better than right, I believe you have fixed it.'

'How?'

Zoe felt the floor pitch and fall. She clung on to the console but it was only when Leela scooped her up that she realised it was her pitching and falling, not the room. She allowed herself to be carried without protest through the door at the far side of the room. She wasn't even embarrassed to bury her face in the woman's chest, though she was suddenly aware of the foul stench of the blue slime that now covered them both.

'We need a shower,' she said in a groggy tone.

The chest heaved in mirth, 'You are very forward, little one.'

Zoe blushed again but didn't have the energy to protest. She felt her eyelids give under the weight of her exhaustion and couldn't fight the rapid fall in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Old Grey One  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 12 cert.  
PAIRING: (a hint of) Leela/Zoe  
CHARACTERS: Three  
DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine.  
SUMMARY: Leela takes Zoe to the only person who can help her.  
CONTINUITY: Ties in with The Lost Children, follows on from The Blue Demons

* * *

Leela watched over the young woman as she tossed and turned in her agony. Something was causing the girl terrible pain, something related - directly or indirectly - to the Doctor and these blue demons. Were they gone? If they were, then this poor girl suffered something more because of the Doctor. And how had they been destroyed? Leela had hoped to defeat them herself and had stood tall and proud when it became obvious that she could not. She would go to her death with her head held high; no blue demon would take that from her, even if it took her life. Her only regret in those last few seconds had been that this girl had to die too. And then they had survived. The blue demons destroyed by some gust of hot air and a cry from far, far off.

The girl - Leela realised that she did not even know her name - needed help and only the Doctor could offer that. So now she was trusting this rickety old Tardis to find him. Rodan had never believed that a Tardis could do such a thing. 'They're simply machines,' she would say in that haughty tone that Leela almost missed, 'Barely any intelligence at all.' But when you had travelled in one for a while, when you knew their ways, you learned better than that. A Tardis wasn't just a machine, it was a creature, living and breathing in its own way and more than able to understand what its occupants required.

This girl seemed to have some connection with a Tardis too, certainly some understanding of them. Even in her agony and with her eyes closed she had made the console work when Leela couldn't persuade the thing to budge. Leela feared that the Tardis missed Rodan more than she did. There was a long, drawn out sigh of a sound and Leela looked up, wondering if the Tardis was reading her thoughts now. But, no, it was setting down; wherever they had been heading, now they'd arrived.

Leela dropped down to her knees at the side of the bed and reached out to the girl's shoulder. She shook gently and the girl muttered in her sleep. She was a pretty little thing, dark hair around a pale face, big expressive eyes. Leela shook her again and there was a low moan. The girl came to slowly, her pale features contorting as the depth of her pain returned to them.

'Easy, little one. We have arrived.' The small body tensed at her voice, the eyes opening wide and looking around her in panic. Leela kept a gentle hand on her shoulder until the eyes had returned to hers. She smiled, 'Do you remember what happened?'

The girl hesitated, her face screwing up in thought, then widening again as the memories returned to her. A hand went to her head, pressing hard to her temple, 'My head. Why does my head hurt like this?'

'I do not know,' Leela glanced back to the door behind her, 'but I believe we may be able to find out.'

She helped the girl to sit, then eased her to her feet, Leela's arms always around her. They stood side-by-side, the girl tucked in to Leela's side while she found her balance. Leela lead them out of the room and down the corridor back to the console room. The girl looked around her in wonder again.

'It wasn't a dream?'

'No, little one.'

'I'm not that little,' the girl said, her tone stronger, words defiant.

Leela grinned, 'Well, yes, you are but,' she hurried on, 'I have nothing else to call you. You have not told me your name,' she added when the girl stared up at her.

'Oh, sorry. Zoe. Zoe Heriot. We're not on The Wheel any more, are we?'

Leela shook her head. She flicked at a control on the console and a screen appeared. It showed some sort of lab. There were large worktops strewn with equipment, archaic equipment, Zoe thought, though it looked like a well run lab. There were more desks around the room... Zoe learned forward to study the image. There, in the far corner of the room was a large blue box. The sign said "Police Box". Whatever was that doing there? She opened her mouth to speak but Leela said, 'The Doctor!', before she could.

'The old man? Or your laughing oaf? I don't understand but, oh,' Zoe crumpled at Leela's side, 'my head.'

Leela held her up, taking her weight and guiding them to the door. It opened with that same hissing sound that Rodan swore she had eradicated. It set Leela's teeth on edge. She ignored it as best she could and carried Zoe outside. Glancing back, she saw that her own Tardis had adopted what it thought to be a suitable disguise for this location. Now there were two blue boxes in the room. Leela laughed but the sound died in her throat when the door to the room opened.

'Oh, I say, I wasn't expecting to find anyone in here. Hello my de-' The tall, grey-haired man stopped. His twinkling eyes slipped from Leela's blue-stained face to the girl at her side. He took a step forward but Leela used her free had to draw her knife and menaced him with it. 'Easy now, old thing,' he said, his hands coming up in a placating gesture, 'easy now. It's just that that young lady under your arm happens to be an old friend of mine. Zoe? Zoe, my dear, you don't look too well.'

'Who are you?' Zoe managed to say. The pain in her head was so severe she could barely see but she forced her eyes open enough to glance at the tall man with the green jacket and frilly shirt. She didn't know him, did she? No, she'd never met him in her life. And yet...he felt so familiar. 'Do I know you?'

'Back, Old Grey One,' Leela said, her knife aimed at his chest.

'Old Grey One, well I say! I'll have you know I'm barely six hundred years old. Really, I'm -'

'The Doctor?'

He stopped, studying the armed woman carefully. There was something about her; he didn't know her but he had a feeling he would. Or had, looking at it from her point of view. 'Why not just put the knife down and let's talk like sensible people, eh?'

'You are him, are you not? One of him? I knew him when he was a big, laughing oaf. She,' Leela hefted Zoe in her other arm, 'knew him when he was a little, old man with funny clothes.'

'Yes, that would be my previous incarnation. He really did have the most infuriating sense of style. But a big, laughing oaf. I don't know that I like the sound of that at all. Certainly haven't been one of those yet. Oh dear, it's always a disappointment, how one turns out. Still, that may not be the point at the moment. Actually, my dear, the point is that thing,' he indicated the knife, 'wouldn't you say? Now, put that thing down and let's introduce ourselves properly. And perhaps even help my old friend here?' Leela reluctantly sheathed the knife. 'There now, much better. Here we are, let's make a space for Zoe.'

He cleared the equipment and notes from one of the central desks. Shrugging off his jacket, he folded it neatly and placed it on the top. Leela lifted Zoe in her arms and gently lay her on the desk. The Doctor moved the makeshift pillow until Zoe's head was resting on it. They stood side-by-side and looked down on the girl. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in pain.

'She has been like this since -' Leela stopped herself. These attacks had something to do with the Doctor, she was sure of it, but should she tell him? Something screamed in her mind that she should not; that alerting him would cause him, if not all of the Doctors, to do something very, very foolish. No, the blue demons were gone now and she would not make it more complicated by telling tales. The Doctor made to speak, to encourage her to continue, so she spoke up in a rush, 'since she first saw the Tardis. My Tardis,' Leela added, 'I believe her pain is related to it or to you.'

'Yes, well, setting aside whatever really happened,' he gave her a sharp look, 'and just how you've come to have your own Tardis. With a functioning Chameleon Circuit, I might note. Let's focus on poor old Zoe, eh?'

'You know what is wrong with her?'

'Yes, yes I'm rather afraid I do. Now, my dear, step aside and let me get to work.'

Leela growled her displeasure at being cast aside but he ignored it and used an arm to ease her out of his way. He walked around the desk, studying Zoe for long moments, then reached out and tested her temperature with the back of his hand to her forehead. 'I say,' he muttered, 'I'll bet the Time Lords didn't expect this at all.'

'Time Lords?' Leela stepped forward again, 'What have your people got to do with this?'

'You know my people?'

Leela felt a faint heat in her cheeks, 'I have spent some time on Gallifrey,' she admitted in low voice.

'You poor dear,' he said with a chuckle but it died on his lips as he studied Zoe's pained features. 'My people and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye. At one point they were really quite annoyed with me.'

'Only at one point, Doctor?' Leela teased.

Another chuckle, 'Yes, well, quite. Anyway, the upshot was that I was exiled to Earth and my two companions were returned to a point in their personal timelines when they had only just met me. They would only remember our first meetings and none of our subsequent adventures together.'

'But she is remembering?'

'Yes, yes, I rather fear she is. That prodigious memory of hers, no doubt; always difficult things to control, human minds. My dear girl, why are you both covered in that vile blue slime? It's quite a fetching colour but it doesn't offer the best scent in the universe. If you'll forgive me for saying so.'

Leela fidgeted, suddenly aware of the rank odour that hung around them both. She hadn't even noticed the smell before; too concerned for the girl's safety. 'There was an incident.'

'Yes. And something you absolutely don't want to tell me about, obviously. Still, I need to do a bit of quite delicate work here and you need to get cleaned up. Does that old thing of yours,' he indicated her Tardis with a tilt of his head, 'have facilities?'

'It does,' Leela said, bristling at the implication, 'thank you.'

'Then you go in and get yourself cleaned up and I'll help Zoe. Don't worry now,' he shooed her away, 'I'll take the best of care of her. You get yourself some fresh clothes and you'll both be right as rain.'

Leela held her ground for a long, drawn out moment, her eyes flitting from Zoe to the Doctor. He wasn't her Doctor - not Zoe's either - but he was one of them and she had to trust him. If not him, who? She glared at him, pinning him with one of her fiercest stares. He smiled back, entirely unaffected. Yes, he was definitely the Doctor. She turned back to Zoe. The small body was twitching, pain twisting her face. She needed help and she needed it quickly. With one last glare at the Doctor, Leela gave a sharp nod and turned away. She returned to her Tardis, a smile coming to her lips despite the serious situation. No matter that the Doctor's Tardis was actually malfunctioning, she had grown used to this size and shape. Each time she stepped out of her own Tardis, each time it took on a different appearance, she mourned the loss of that battered old box.

She stepped out of it only ten minutes later but this time clean of the blue slime and free from the worst of the stench. There was still a lingering odour, hiding behind the scent of soap, but it would fade. She had on her other leathers and felt much better, more herself. And apparently so did Zoe. The young woman was sitting up on the desk, her legs dangling over the edge. The pain was gone from her features and for the first time Leela saw what an attractive woman she was. Her mouth was open in a giggling laugh as the Doctor told her some tall tale accompanied by extravagant hand gestures. Her expression softened as she spotted Leela, her hazel eyes fluttering closed for a moment before her composure returned and she flashed a smile in Leela's direction.

The Doctor turned to smile at her as well. 'Ah, my dear, looking much better. And,' he sniffed deeply, 'smelling fresh as a daisy.'

'I'm afraid I need a good shower too,' Zoe said. She flushed red yet again, her eyes dropping away from Leela. 'Erm, if that would be OK?'

'Of course,' Leela said.

The Doctor looked from one woman to the next. A faint smile graced his lips but he said nothing for a moment before, 'You must rest though, my dear; you've been through a nasty scrape or two, I dare say, and you'll need time to heal.'

'I will, Doctor, thank you.'

She made to drop down from the desk and both Leela and the Doctor stepped forward to help. They stopped at the same time, each waiting for the other to move again.

'After you,' the Doctor said.

Leela helped Zoe to her feet. She held on for a moment before Zoe brushed her hands away. 'I'm all right now, honestly. Is there a bathroom in there,' she indicated Leela's Tardis.

'Next to the room you were in. I'll show -'

'I can find it.'

Leela watched her go. She felt the Doctor come to her side and they stared at the blue door long after it had closed behind the girl. A large hand came to Leela's shoulder and she felt a strange sort of calm fill her. As infuriating as he could be - and often was - she had always felt an odd sense of peace with the Doctor. He made you feel safe, even when he was putting you in mortal danger. Perhaps that was why so many intelligent, rational people would follow him without thought?

'You will take care of her, won't you?'

'Of course.'

The Doctor turned to her, his free hand coming to Leela's other shoulder. He smiled at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes, 'I know that travelling with me can be dangerous. Even after you've left me. Is there something else I should know? They're giving me a new assistant here, you see, and I wouldn't want the poor thing to suffer on my account.'

'It is dealt with, Doctor. I believe.'

'You bel-' he stopped himself from saying more. Instead, he said, 'Yes, well, I believe I can trust your judgment; I've obviously done it in the future.' Leela rolled her eyes and he chuckled, 'You know, you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know your name,' he clarified.

'I am Leela. It is an honour to meet you, Old Grey One.'

He gave her a very deliberate stare but his eyes twinkled as he said, 'Old Grey One, indeed! Really! Anyway, it is a great pleasure to meet you, Leela, and I look forward to doing so in the future.'

'It was a great pleasure, Doctor. In between the murderous magicians, deadly glowing creatures and rebellious robots.'

'Well that all sounds quite exciting. I look forward to it.' His expression shifted again, his tone serious when he said, 'Should I ask where you got that Tardis from? No? No, quite right too. Would you like to stay for a while? No. You will take care of her? And yourself. Perhaps even let her take care of you? I suspect that isn't entirely in your nature but you might want to consider it. Zoe really is quite remarkable. But, then, you obviously are too.' He leaned forward and dropped a kiss to her cheek, smiling at the blush that flared up where his lips had touched her skin. 'Take care, Leela.'

His hands lifted again and pressed to her cheeks, cupping her skin. There was a terrible sadness in his eyes but it faded as quickly as the thought passed through Leela's mind. She patted the hands at her face and pulled back from his grasp. She took a few steps back and saw the focus change in his eyes, saw the knowledge of her fading away. She had cut across his timeline, something even the most cavalier Time Lord would do his best to avoid; knowing her now might change how he dealt with matters later and that could cost them both their lives. Another step back and he barely seemed to be registering her presence at all. Leela felt a stab of pain in her heart, even as a strange sort of relief washed through her mind.

She turned away and walked to the Tardis without looking back. The door closed behind her with that same infuriating hiss but she ignored it and strode through the console room, setting the controls to take them out in to time and space once more. She left the console and walked out to the corridor beyond. She could hear the noise of the shower and the faint sound of Zoe's off-key singing. She should have asked him what he had done, Leela realised; how much did the young woman know? What more could Leela safely tell her and what more might break her mind again? But the Doctor wouldn't have left the girl in danger and she was obviously old enough and intelligent enough to make up her own mind on these things.

The sounds from the shower room caught her attention again. This girl, Zoe, what would happen to her now? Leela needed to decide what to do next. She thought about it for a few moments more before she made her decision; she would ask the girl to remain on board. A Tardis was a lonely place for a solo traveller and the universe was a much smaller place with someone by your side. Yes, she would ask the girl to stay with her and they would see what adventures they could find for themselves.


End file.
